


Caught

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Richie gets caught admitting to something that make Eddie very happy.





	Caught

Caught - @fyeahreddie 

It was Friday night and as usual Richie found himself making his way up the tree next to Eddie’s room and onto the roof. He peered into the room only to see Eddie there watching the window. He waved and Eddie jumped to the window to open it for Rich. “Hiya Eds.” smooth Rich, like butter, dope, he thought to himself. Eddie shook his head and just like the sun rising, “Richie, seriously stop calling me Eds. Now get your ass in here before the neighbors call the cops.” “Spagheds, my love, they haven’t yet and I’ve been doing this for 6 months now.” Richie quipped as he swung his long legs into the room. 

For the last six months Richie had been ‘sneaking’ into Eddies room and spending the night on non-school nights and some school nights. It’s only sneaking to Sonia, who thankfully had no idea, Went and Maggie knew and were ok with it. So long as their addle brained son didn’t do anything stupid, like get caught. He started dropping in for a visit after they got rid of clown. Rich and Eddie had grown to be great friends after that. He was still close to Stan, he and Bev would always be besties, but there was something different with Eddie. Rich liked how well Eddie dished out. Sure he was smaller, ok only by a bit, but he was a fireball and didn’t take any of his shit and Richie thought that was kind of hot. 

Once inside Richie immediately took off his shoes and glanced at the Eddie’s door to make sure that it was locked. He really didn’t have to worry Eddie was more thorough that he ever was. “Why are you locking my sweet, sweet Sonia away from me Eds? You know she has a thing for this hot bod.”  
Eddie shook his head in disgust, “What the fuck Rich. God just stop with that shit. It’s just foul.” 

Richie smirked, “Ahhh come on Eds…” 

“For fucks sake stop already Richard.” Eddie snapped.

Eddie just used their private codeword that Richie was getting close or had already crossed the line. “Ok, I’ll be cool Eddie.” he said as he lowered his head. 

“Damn it Rich, I don’t want to fight with you. I’ve been waiting all evening for you to show up.” Now it was Eddie’s turn to look at the floor as a bit of red crept across his nose and cheeks. 

Richie allowed a bit of a smile touch his mouth. “Well spaghetti I’m here. Let get to watching that movie.” 

Eddie grabbed the remote for his TV and turned to the bed and saw that, as usual Richie was already on it, back to the headboard and patting the bed beside him. 

“Come on. I saved you a spot.” Richie said with a knowing smile. 

Eddie padded over to the bed sat down next to Richie and scooted in next to him so that the sides of their bodies were touching. Eddie hoped that being this close would cause Richie to… yes right on time. Richie took his arm out from between them and wrapped it around Eddie and pulled him in closer. 

“Eds, you promised me that this move wouldn’t suck. I going to hold you to that.” Richie told him with mock seriousness. Glancing sideways at Eddie, he also added that damn crooked smile that always seemed to make Eddie warm. 

“Trust me on this one. It won’t suck. All my choices can’t be bad.” Eddie promised. He hit play and they settled in to watch the flick. 

It had been a long day at school. Eddie had taken two exams and had a long rehearsal with the band after school so he was tired. As the movie played on Eddie slowly began to fall asleep, he fought it but it was inevitable, he began to doze off. Initially Richie was a bit pissed, having to watch yet another crappy movie, but actually Eds got off a good one and it was pretty good. He was into it, but not so into it that he didn't notice Eddie slowly falling asleep and as he did so slowly begin to lean more and more onto him. Richie was frozen, he didn’t want to wake up Eds but..he was getting more comfortable against him. 

By now Eddie had fallen almost totally asleep and had turned sideways. They had both slid down the bed and Eddie was nestled in the crook of Richie’s arm, head on his shoulder, his arm tossed across his stomach and one leg on top of Richie’s legs. Richie at first was scared shitless but as they laid there it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world for him. A sense of calm washed over him, for the first time in a long time his head was clear and words weren’t bumping into each other to get out of his mouth. He was happy, to his core and Eddie is the one who made him feel that way. 

Richie thought of all the times he had barged in on his parent, in the living room, or their bedroom to see the two of them in pretty much the same positions he and Eds were in. He thought of how happy the two of them looked as they snuggled and softly talked to one another. This was something he could get used to. For awhile now he knew he liked Eds like that. You, know as more than just a friend. He and Eddie had been getting touchy, with each other over the course of the last 2 months. They would lay on one another. Richie would wait for Eddie at school to finish rehearsal and carry his flute case or backpack while they walked home. He was always telling Eddie he was cute or calling him my love. Eds didn’t seem to mind or fight back. Maybe he felt the same way. Could he be gay for Eddie? If he was going to be gay for anyone it would want it to be for Eddie. 

So here he is laying in Eddie’s bed, with Eddie snuggled in close. He was gently rubbing his hand on Eddie’s back and his head resting on Eddie’s head. Yeah he had it bad, real bad. It was at this time that his addled brain took over. Eddie was asleep, it was OK to say it. He wouldn’t hear. It’ll be good to say it out loud, to get it off his chest. Which was slowly tightening, along with his stomach getting all bubbly just thinking about saying it. 

“What the hell.” Richie thought to himself. With that thought the last of his reservations disappeared and Richie planted a soft kiss on Eddie’s head and and whispered softly, “I love you Eddie Kaspbrak.” and smiled contentedly to himself. He’d done it.

Eddie had woken up when he heard a stomach growl, but acted like he was still sleeping and kept his eyes closed, when he realized where he was and who he was snuggling against. He liked it. This is what he wanted, but was too afraid to ask. Then he felt something change in Richie, he relaxed a bit under him. He felt a small kiss on his head. 

Eddie then heard “I love you Eddie Kaspbrak.” and his breath caught in his chest and he carefully opened his eyes. He’d caught Richie admitting his feelings, now it was his turn, he wanted this too. He took in a deep breath, smiled and slowly lifted his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to @fyeahreddie Caught weekly prompt.


End file.
